1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a process for the manufacture of a product essentially containing polysaccharide, a polysaccharide product, a polysaccharide composition and an article.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to isolate the amylose from amylose-containing plants or plan parts, such as from potatoes.
However, amyloses of that kind are not suitable to serve as a substitute for plastics in the plastics processing industry.
In this content, particularly the aspect of renewable raw materials and their full biodegradability are of interest.
A major problem in industrial exploitation of renewable raw materials resided in the fact that the biopolymers contained in thee vegetable raw materials were present in too low a content on the one hand, and that they just could not be processed like the chemical polymers used in the plastics processing industry on the other hand.
Another problem resides in the fact that hitherto known biopolymers, such as proteins or polypeptides, polynucleotides and polysaccharides, which are present in a variety of plant and animal raw materials, have only an extremely low resistance against moisture.